


Christmas teatime

by Spaceneiler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cum Choking, Drink, M/M, Somnophilia, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler
Summary: When corrie runs out of milk he turns to other means
Relationships: Corrie/Seth, Orignal Male Character/Orignal Male Character
Kudos: 9
Collections: SCAR 2020 Secret Santa, Sin Corps





	Christmas teatime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex_Thompson95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/gifts).



The cold winter nights were drawing near. Frost gathered on windows, and the sun set early each day. The breaths escaping people’s mouths were akin to that of a cold mist. “C'mon, kid, it's freezing,” A brunette spoke, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Even with gloves and a scarf on, Corrie’s body shook, desperate for warmth. His red left eye and his right blue one darted around, looking for an excuse to leave.

A young boy with pale white skin and a skinny frame inspected the items, gazing through the window. His scarlet blue eyes reflected like finely cut jewels. “What necklace do you reckon my mommy would wanna wear?”

Corrie inspected the items out on display in the shop window. “I'm not much of a lady person, but my common sense tells me we should have a peek inside, no? Get a look at the full set of cheap crap inflated to extortionate prices.”

“You just wanna go somewhere warm, don't you?” Seth turned his little head upward to the male, who was still visibly shivering.

“When did you become a mind reader?” At the sight of the little boy raising his finger, Corrie continued. “Don't answer that. Just come on.” He grabbed Seth roughly by his mitten covered hand and dragged him into the store 

As they entered, they were almost immediately blinded by the sparkles of diamond rings and the glistening lights of jewel-encrusted necklaces and bracelets. 

“Blimey, this place is someth-”

“Perfect!” He was interrupted by Seth, who had come across a silver necklace with jewels placed strategically over the item. “Can I get this one?” He pointed to it excitedly.

“Sure, it's not my money you're spending.” He walked over to the clerk, who opened the case and grabbed the necklace. Corrie swiped out Seth's card, and they were out of the store in moments.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Are you done, yet?” Corrie complained, his arms practically ripping off from various shopping bags they carried. As they walked, the singing from Christmas carolers could be heard.

“Oh, I have to go to this next store. Without you.” Seth twiddled his fingers together innocently. 

“And why’s that?” Corrie folded his arms, a smug smile creeping onto his face. “You’re not doing something naughty, are you?”

“What! No!” Seth stuck out his bottom lip at the 24-year-old man before turning his back to him. “I… uh wanted to buy a gift for one of my friends, and I, uh… don't want you to spoil it.”

“Really?”

“Mhm!”

Corrie gave a deep sigh. “Alright, then. See you here in two minutes.” He turned his back to Seth, trying to hide the smile that was creeping up onto his face. ‘Now, I finally have the time.’ Corrie thought as he stared at a close-by store.

‘He’s gonna love this.’

Seth watched Corrie walk away and ducked into the next store. ‘He’s gonna love this!’ 

A few hours passed, and the pair reached home. Since Corrie became the eleven-year-old’s nanny, he would sleep in what used to be one of the guest bedrooms next to Seth's room. 

“Your parents are still out,” Corrie sighed before tossing his scarf and gloves and scarf over the coak rack. “I'll get your dinner on while you take the gifts you got up to your room.”

“‘Kay!” The boy scampered up to his bedroom. 

Corrie tied his fluffy hair into a bun before switching the oven on, leaving it to heat up while he grabbed ingredients from the fridge before getting to cooking. 

“Hmm… low on milk,” he said with a low groan and used the rest of the milk. 

Soon, Seth's parents arrived with some inconspicuous-filled bags of gifts that would soon be from Santa’s mighty sleigh.

————————————————————

After dinner was done and dishes aside in the washer, Corrie looked at the empty bottle of milk in the bin and pondered, ‘Milk…’ He thought of the young boy in the room next to his. ‘Milk…’ He started to make tea.

One tea bag  
One teaspoon of sugar  
Boiling water straight from the kettle  
Remove the teabag 

Now time to get ‘Milk’.

Slowly creeping into Seth's room, Corrie held his piping-hot tea close so as to not burn his hands or stain his shirt. In the room lay a small boy resting peacefully.

‘He'd never let me do this if he was awake…’ A smirk crept onto his face, and he let out a small giggle, rubbing his finger gently up his chin before finishing in a snap. His foot kicked the door shut.

Corrie knelt next to the bed. “Seth?” He spoke in a slightly higher voice. ‘Good.. he's out cold.’ He slowly pulled down the boy’s pyjama pants with an upturned smile on his face.

He finally got sight of the boys cute pecker sitting ever so carefully in place, like bubble wrap waiting to be popped. It drew Corrie in, and he wrapped his mouth around it in a quick gulp.  
‘I've no time to savor you tonight, kid. Your parents will expect help with the wrapping, and I need this tea.’ He held the sleeping boy's soft member in his mouth as it slowly hardened.

Seth's small frame slightly twitched, a few sweat drops falling from his forehead.

‘He’s overreacting even in his sleep,’ Corrie thought to himself, going back to sucking on the boy’s hard cocklet, desperate for ‘milk’ before his tea got cold.

As he continued for a small minute or two, he relished in the small boy’s soft, gentle moans, feeling his sleeping body struggle on the border of pleasure and sleep. He felt Seth's little knees begin to rise.

Corrie smirked. ‘Good, he's close. Soon, I'll have his-’ He was surprised as Seth filled his mouth with his baby making cream and a surprisingly large amount of it, way too much for Corrie to keep in his mouth. He swallowed some so he wouldn't cough it out before spitting the rest into his tea.

“Blegh…” He finally couched before taking a sip of his cumtastic tea. “You need to eat more veggies.” Corrie pulled the boy’s pants up before tucking him back into bed. ‘Let's hope Santa forgives me for this,’ He joked to himself before walking away to help with the wrapping. 

\-------------------------------

Christmas morning was great for Corrie, not for the gifts he got, but for watching Seth open his presents with such a delightful tone in his voice and an overall happy nature. He remembered the last time he truly had a delightful Christmas. Looking at the child, all he felt were emotions of some kind. Perhaps, brotherly ones, but he didn't want to admit it.

Later in the day, when Seth was alone, Corrie pulled him to the side. “Hey. I, uh… got you something.’ 

“Is it naughty?” Seth glared, an auspicious glint in his squinted eyes. 

“Naughty? Me? Never.” He put his hands behind his back briefly as to frame innocence. “Anyway, here.” Corrie handed him a small, wrapped gift. Inside were tickets to an upcoming superhero movie. 

“H-how did you manage to get these? Theaters are sold out for at least three months!”

“Well, apart from looking on eBay for months and eventually giving up and sucking a guy off when you disappeared, it was pretty easy.” 

“Thank you.” The boy suddenly remembered something. “I got you something, too.”

“You did? What?”

“An electric heater.”

**Author's Note:**

> Space: merry Christmas Alex
> 
> Join the scar server you rodents  
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Thank you to our beta reader  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpool/pseuds/Scarpool


End file.
